Control
by Qetsiya
Summary: "So, what's gonna be" Klaus asked as he came closer to Hayley, "Going..." he got even closer, "or staying?", she whispered in his ear, "You like to be in control, you tell me", she looked up at him with mischief dancing in her big eyes. Warning SMUT!


It was night, the long and thick trees of the forest lightened by the full moon that shone brightly in heart of the night sky, a beautiful view indeed, but not for the young boy who was runing for his life, he run as fast as he could, but the beast after him was faster and stronger, it leapt at the boy, sharp teeth and clows instantly peircing the boy's flesh and tearing him apart, he let out he a scream of agony that soon fell on the ears of his panickig brother whose only answer in sheer pain himself "Henrick..."

Klaus gasped for air, as he suddenly felt the air leaving his lungs, sweat was dripping from his forehead, and his heart was beating faster than normal, it was that dream again, that horrid unforgetable memory was still locked inside his mind, tormenting him for thousand years in the form of dream, more like a nightmare, he run a hand on his face as he finaly calmed down, but that lasted only for second as he noticed the sheets shifting beside him and sound of soft breathing, glancing at his left, he saw a beautiful feminine form.

he can see her silken dark hair, as the back of her head was turned to him but then she shifted her sleep towards him, and he was rewarded with the soft feature of her face, her eyes were closed, and her luscious had small smile,the sheets were wrapped around her torso but still a generous amount of cleavage were on display, he admired the way her chest rose up and down, she was magnificent even when she slept. He could still taste her sweet flavour, when she was writhing under him and screaming his name, he cracked smirk at the memory.

**Several Hours Earlier:**

"So, what's gonna be" Klaus asked as he came closer to Hayley, "Going..." he got even closer, "or staying?" the last part came out as thick tone more like a whisper, but Hayley didn't backdown, she took step closer to him, and whispered in his ear "You like to be in control, you tell me", she looked up at him with mischief dancing in her big eyes, his eyes bored into hers so this girl liked to play with fire, hence she wasn't going nor staying, she is letting him make the choice for her, knowing his control issues she is taunting him to dare and control her, showing him she can be as powerful willing as him, standing her ground challenging him, Oh! If she only knew what he had in store for her, controlling her was his last option, he liked the fire in her eyes and her fierceness, he wont dream to change a thing on her. He brought his hand up to her face, running the back of his hand down her cheek he sensed the smooth skin, his eyes traveled from her beautiful orbs to her little button nose and to her perfect lips, just as she bit and released them wet and inviting, something clicked in him and all thoughts scaped his mind, except one to taste this exquosite creature infront of him, whith one swift motion, he snaked his strong arm around her waist abd tugged her forward, a sharp intake left her moutht at the surprise of his movement, their noses touching he inched a little closer for comfort his lips brushed over hers, but in time she titled her head backwards and bit her lip again in anticipation, he smirked at her playfulness, he thightened the grib he had on her waist bringing her flush agains his chest, Hayley felt her body locked in his hard and lean one, before she had time to register he crushed his mouth on hers, she gasbed in surprise and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, it wasn't long before she started kissing him back with the same urgency as his, her fingers lost in his curly short hair pulling lightly on time with her little moans that got lost in his mouth.

He took his time devouring her sweet mouth, nibbing, biting and sucking non stop, Klaus never thought it's possible to get lost in just a kiss, not like this, but when he felt her little fingers tugging at his shirt off, he knew he didn't want just a kiss from her, but he wanted her, and all of her, Hayley was in a daze of her own and his kisses were driving her wild, she needed more skin contact, after his shirt was off she let her hands roam over his fine abbs, she felt the muscles contracting under her fingers, it was good to know she had the same effect on him that he had on her tingling skin, his hands roamed over her back descending down untill they reached her firm rear and gave it a strong squeeze, that earned a him a throaty moan and a bite on his lower lip, he picked her up at hybrid speed and sat her on the large table, her top was off in an instant leaving her only in a skin clour bra, his lips were attacking the creamy flesh of her cleavage up to her neck, he sucked a spot behind her ear making her groan, he laid her flat over the table, his hands brushing her sensitive nipples over the thin layer of her bra hatdening them, he went down untill he cuped her core over the jeans she wore, she arched her back for at the contact and he can feel how hot she is, he tore her pants off first then her panties followed the same fate, she was finally bare to him save for her bra, she was sight for sore eyes, spread over the table like a sacrifice to the gods and what a sacrifice she is, the beast inside him was dying to have her, shruging his own pants swiftly he climbed on the table over her, he had to restrain from crushing her petite frame, his hands gribed her knees spreading them apart, he practicaly snarled at the sight of her wet and willing heat, he positioned himself between her thighs he inched little closer, so the tip was in her entrance, her hips jerked up surging him to give in, as if in cue he heard her faint whisper "Take me", that was all the motivation he needed, he lurched at her, and plunged in her inviting core, she was so tight that only few inches were in her, but then she wrapped her her legs around him urging him on so the remaining of his hard length slipped inside her, she was gasping and had a small smile on her lips, he was big that she tought impossible he could enter, but the moment he filled her she was complete, she never felt this perfection ever in her life, he gave her few seconds to adjust to him then started to move slowly in and out of her at first, he wanted to savour the sensation she was so tight and warm she felt like home, but then he picked his pace fast and hard making her dig her finger nails on his backside nearly drowing blood, he hissed in mixture of little pain an pleasure, pining both her above her head he and enterlocked their fingers to ristrict any movement, he dipped his head in the croak of her neck and sucked hard leaving a mark, then he whispered huskly in her ear "You wanted to see me in control, right love?" as he nibbed her earlope, she barely responded in incoherent moan, "well then, get ready for the ride of your life" with that he sunk his fangs into her vain sucking greedly, she cried out in pain at first but then all rhoughts of pain left her mind as new sensation replaced, she felt the need to chase this euphoric feeling and jerked her hips meeting him thrust for thrust, untill wave after wave of ecstasy hit her, Klaus retrieved his fangs and licked the rich liquid and watching the wound close slowly, he took in the sight of her eyes closed and lips apart, she was panting heavily her heart race accelerating as she rode her orgasm, she clenched around him tightly erupting a groan from down his chest, she felt his body stiff as he emptied himself in her, shotting loads of his seed deep into her womb she continued spasming around him milking him for wahts worth, and then she was limp underneeth him.

He liked the view of her falling apart and totally spent and knowing he is the cause of it, only boosted his ego, he let go hef her hands, shurely he left bruises on them and will be sore in the morning, he cuped her cheek caressing his thump over her flushed lips after he maintained his ragged breathing, he said in hushed tone "Open your eyes", she complied her eyes locking in his, "so, how you like me in control?" he asked, she swallowed moisturing her dried throat, "so far...a control freek" he grinned at her sitting back "love, i believe i'm more than a freek" moving his body completely off her, she instantly missed his warmth, she sat up too wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered against his lips "yeah you're more than that, you are Hybrid" he kissed her throughly untill she was breathless then said, "that's more like it", he scooped her up in his arms and led her towards the bedroom, he saw confusion in her face and smirked, "I haven't finished with you yet" he informed her wickedly, she bit her lip suddectively as he threw her on the bed and climped on tob of her, she surprised him by reversing their positions stradling him, she got rid of her bra freeing her magnificent breasts, and the cold air hit them making the nipples even more errected, she let her hands roam over his lean hard body till she reached his theobing manhood and gave it a slow stroke, feeling the tool of her effection harden even more at her touch and making him hiss in surprise, she grinned at him and whispered in his ear "You promised me a ride, remember?", and what a ride she got, he actually lost count on how many times he had scream his name as she came apart, he had no intention in stopping untill he feared the poorgirl may passout on him, even her being a werewolf she was no match to him, she litterly fell sleep on him and he covered her tugging her sleep, it was strange feeling to him that he never shared a bed with anyone, sure he will fuck women senseless but he never let any of them sleep beside him, yet this baby wolf was sleeping soundly and he was watching her in awe, and he oddly found it pleasent till his eye lids closed falling sleep himself too.

**Now...**

Klaus was lost in the memory and he didn't notice her string, she murmured in her sleep, it looked like she was waking up, Klaus didn't want to get cought staring at her he quickly closed his eyes pretending to be deep in sleep.

Hayley was having a dream, she was sure of it there is no way she is sleeping in this comfortable bed with cushy pillows, she sighed and purred like a content cat, but then a strong masculine scent hit her nostrils, that is weird she always slept alone, she never let herself sleep beside any man, but she remembered Klaus and their earlier activitiess, he realy wore her out, she practically passed out, being in control my ass, she was sore in every part of her body and will definitely have bruises for at least a week, not that she was complaining, she glanced at the sleeping god beside her at least hoped he was sleeping, he had his eyes closed and the sheets were hunging low on his hips, she recalled how they worked her body, Damn she couldn't let her thoughts wonder like that, she had to get the hell out of there it was bad enough she fell sleep, she needed immidiate damage control, Hayley sat up quietly careful not make a sound and fished for her bra, she spotted it were she threw it on the floor and grabbed it, sitting on the edge of the she sliped the sraps over her arms and begun to clasb it, "Running away little wolf" he said with a tone of amusement, she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her, ofcourse he wasn't sleeping, every chance of her slipping away unnoticed jumped out the window, but still she couldn't stop a small smile to form on her face, she chose not to respond to him, he smirked at her stubborness but his smirk faded as he noticed something on her back, he grabed her shoulder stilling her movement, "what?" she asked, "that mark, i've seen it before" he answered, Hayley huffed "Yeah it's birth mark, people have those", "well in my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout what we now call Louisiana." Hayley rised to her feet. "Don't lie to me. Not about this." Klaus smirked. "I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred." Hayley said in much softer tone, "Tell me?".

.

.

.

**So what you think?...**


End file.
